M'Baku
M'Baku is the leader of the Jabari Tribe and a member of the Wakandan Tribal Council. Biography ''Black Panther M'Baku was skeptical of T'Challa's fitness to rule so led a Jabari contingent to the waterfall where T'Challa's coronation ceremony was being held. He challenged T'Challa for the throne, who accepted his challenge. M'Baku managed to gain the upper hand, but was ultimately cornered, nearly being dropped over the waterfall's edge. T'Challa demanded that he yield for his people's sake and he reluctantly yielded. Following Kilmonger's ascension to power, Nakia, Queen Mother Ramonda, Shuri and Everett Ross were brought before M'Baku. The party explained the situation in Wakanda and M'Baku was initially unconcerned until they offered him the last Heart-Shaped Herb in exchange for his help stopping Killmonger. Rather than take it himself, he took them to a comatose T'Challa who had survived and washed up in Jabari territory. Owing T'Challa for sparing him in their ritual combat, he kept him alive. After T'Challa was given the Herb and recovered, he asked for M'Baku's help in stopping Killmonger, arguing that he was a threat to all of them. However, M'Baku adamantly refused to help. After T'Challa went to fight Killmonger alone, M'Baku led the Jabari against the Border Tribe, saving T'Challa's allies and the defected Dora Milaje. During the battle, he was nearly killed by W'Kabi and saved by Okoye. In the aftermath of the fight, M'Baku was granted a spot on the Council, signifying improvement to relations with the Jabari. Avengers: Infinity War When Captain America and company informed T'Challa of Thanos' impending attack, M'Baku was called for aid. He arrived with a battalion of Jabari troops and was greeted by T'Challa as The Black Order arrived with an army of Outriders. He engaged the Outriders alongside the Avengers and Wakanda's military, fairing well against the creatures. When Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the universe's population, M'Baku is spared, but watched in horror as Wakandans disintegrate around him. Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Character traits M'Baku is ruthless, but holds great respect for those who proven themselves to be great warriors; for example, he initially had a dislike for T'Challa, believing him to be unworthy to become the next king of Wakanda, however, once he was defeated by the prince, he gained great respect for T'Challa to the point that he saved his life as a favor for sparing him in a ritual combat. Despite his ruthless demeanor, M'Baku has a twisted sense of humor, as seen by his threatening to feed Everett Ross to his children, only for him to jokingly reveal that his children are vegetarians. M'Baku is also shown to be quite open-minded. He initially chose to die over yielding in ritual combat, but when T'Challa told him that his people needed him to lead them, he yielded. Later on, when T'Challa requested Jabari Tribe's help to take down N'Jadaka, he initially refused, but he later decided to help T'Challa when he realized the latter was right about the destruction that would happen if vibranium fell into the wrong hands. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As a Wakandan warrior and the leader of the Jabari Tribe; M'Baku is highly skilled in melee and unarmed combat, he often utilizes his size, weight and strength in his fighting style; in his first confrontation against T'Challa, M'Baku nearly overwhelm and defeat the prince of Wakanda in ritual combat before T'Challa got the upper hand. During the Battle of Mount Bashenga, M'Baku was able to take on several Wakandan Border Tribe members all by himself relatively easily. *'Multilingual:' As a native Wakandan, M'Baku speaks Xhosa fluently, in addition to English. Equipment *'Hardened Jabari Wood Armor': To be added *'Knobkerrie': M'Baku was rarely seen without his knobkerrie, which he could use in two different ways, as the round end could be used to hit hard and stun adversaries while the pointy end enabled him to stab his opponents like he did with T'Challa during their duel. Relationships *T'Challa/Black Panther - Rival, turned ally and king. *N'Jadaka/Killmonger - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Black Panther'' (First appearance) - Winston Duke **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Winston Duke **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Winston Duke **''Black Panther II'' - Winston Duke Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, M'Baku goes by the name Man-Ape and gained superhuman abilities by battling and killing a White Gorilla. Gallery ''Black Panther'' M'Baku.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 11.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added ''Avengers: Endgame'' M'Baku during the Battle of Earth.png M'Baku participates in battle.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Wakandans Category:Earth-199999